El amor no es suficiente
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Una simple frase pone en peligro la relación de Jan Di y Jun Pyo, a veces el amor no es suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N: Es un mini fic dividido en dos capítulos, espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

.

La oscuridad en el pequeño apartamento era casi absoluta, la luz de la luna solo le permitía ver el perfil de su rostro, pero era preferible a ver la angustia de su mirada. Fuera, la lluvia golpeaba ligeramente a las ventanas, lluvia más oscuridad derivada de un apagón.

-Si esa es tu decisión…-Dijo el en voz apenas audible

-Lo es..-

-Cuantas veces haremos esto-Dijo con frustración

-Hasta que no respetes mis deseos, no podemos hacer otra cosa-

-Dijiste que sí, dijiste que te casarías conmigo- Insiste el, esta vez en voz más alta

-Y lo haré, pero no ahora-

-Tal vez nunca- Dijo él antes de tomar su saco y dirigirse a la entrada del pequeño lugar

-Goo Jun Pyo….-Pero ella no pudo decir lo que quería

-Creo que lo mejor será que pienses si realmente quieres casarte conmigo Jan Di-Dijo Jun Pyo antes de marcharse en silencio.

Jan Di lo llamo en voz baja, pero no lo siguió, se dejó caer en el sofá preguntándose qué había sucedido. Toco su rostro y noto que estaba llorando.

Había sido un día difícil, demasiado difícil, ella pensó que sería un buen día pues saldría más temprano del Hospital, eso solo significaba pasar tiempo con su novio, sin embargo nada fue acorde a lo planeado. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Jan Di, era obvio que algo le sucedía a Jun Pyo. No supo cómo, pero comenzaron a pelear, él se quejó de los horarios de ella, después insistió en que se mudara del pequeño lugar, argumentando que él podía pagar por algo mejor

 _-No me mudare, no quiero tu dinero-Dijo ella molesta_

 _-Jan Di, cuando nos casemos….-_

 _-Pero no estamos casados-_

 _-No es por mí que no estamos casados-_

 _-Soy joven, tengo sueños, no puedo atar mi vida a la del heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa en estos momentos- La luz se fue en esos momentos pero Jan Di pudo ver antes de que eso ocurriera el dolor que sus palabras habían causado en el joven heredero_

Las peleas se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes, Jun Pyo se quejaría de algo y ella como siempre llevaría la contraria a lo que él quería o pedía. Muchas mujeres no dudarían en aceptar su propuesta, en aceptar su dinero. No es que no lo amará, no es que no quisiera casarse con él, lo que en realidad ocurría es que ella tenía miedo, miedo de no está a su altura, miedo de no ser suficiente para Goo Jun Pyo.

-Tonta-Se dijo a ella misma-Tonta-

Se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba dormir.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana de la pelea, Jun Pyo no había hecho nada por llamarla, simplemente le enviaba un mensaje diario deseándole buen día pero más que aliviarle, a Jan Di le dolía ver aquellos mensajes, eran tan genéricos, un simple: Ten buen día Jan Di.

Ella era demasiado orgullosa, no se atrevía a llamarlo, por ello opto por enviar un mensaje por las noches, pidiéndole descansar.

Camino por los pasillos del hospital realizando las labores que le solicitaban sus superiores con diligencia. Había evitado a todos, no respondía las llamadas de Ji Hoo o Ga Eul, les enviaba mensajes diciéndoles que estaba ocupada, se sentía tan desanimada y no quería que nadie más notara que no se sentía bien.

Aquella noche, mientras salía del hospital, se reprendió a si misma pues estaba lloviendo y había olvidado su sombrilla. La parada se encontraba cerca del hospital, pero era claro que no llegaría sin mojarse. Respiro hondo un par de veces, dándose valor para correr, entonces alguien tomo su brazo, ella sorprendida se giró, encontrándose al hombre que más amaba. Lucia cansado. Sin decir nada, tomo el brazo de la chica y la guio a un auto que los esperaba. Por suerte, él traía sombrilla. Ambos subieron al auto en silencio, ella se encontraba demasiado sorprendida para decir algo

-Vamos al departamento de Jan Di-Indico Jun Pyo, el chofer asintió acatando las órdenes de su jefe. Jun Pyo no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a Jan Di o hablar con ella, haciendo que la chica se sintiera culpable.

Jan Di tampoco dijo nada, sabía que lo había lastimado, sabía que sus palabras habían herido profundamente al joven heredero. En silencio llegaron a su destino, Jun Pyo la ayudo a descender del auto, Jan Di quería agregar algo, pero él de inmediato subió al auto y se marchó, dejando a la chica con una profunda tristeza.

.

.

.

-No seas orgullosa-Se dijo a sí misma, ya iban casi dos semanas sin hablar con Jun Pyo, lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba los mensajes que el chico solía mandarle a cualquier hora, extrañaba sus llamadas, aunque siempre se quejaba, admitía que extrañaba que la sorprendiera en el Hospital. Hace una semana que no veía a Jun Pyo, desde aquel día en que la llevo a casa, no lo había visto de nuevo, ni siquiera le estaba enviando mensajes, y los que ella enviaba cada tarde, recibían como respuesta el silencio. Por ello la chica había decidido ir a verlo a la oficina. Eran casi las siete de la noche, muchos ya se habían marchado, ella entro sin problemas, subió al elevador y apunto al piso más alto de la Torre de las oficinas de Shin Hwa. Cuando el elevador se abrió, la chica noto que el secretario Jung no se encontraba en su escritorio, se acercó lentamente a la oficina de Jun Pyo y llamo tímidamente, pero nadie le respondió. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una oficina vacía. Unas lámparas tenues se prendieron cuando la chica entro, camino lentamente por la silenciosa oficina. Cuando llego al escritorio de Jun Pyo, se percató que la oficina parecía haber estado vacía, extrañada, dio la vuelta al escritorio para buscar algún indicio que le indicara donde se encontraba su novio. Pero no había nada, la chica estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio algo que la sorprendió un poco, su novio tenia algunas fotos en el escritorio, tenia del F4, tenia de su hermana, y por supuesto de ella, había una foto donde se encontraba ella sola, sonriendo abiertamente, ella no sabía en qué momento habían capturado la fotografía, Y luego estaba una foto de ambos, la foto era en blanco y negro, tomando el perfil de ambos, mirándose, Jan Di miro la fotografía con nostalgia. Se veían tan enamorados…

-Oh, Jan Di Sii-Dijo la chica que entraba a la oficina, Jan Di la miro, era una de las asistentes del Secretario Jung, Jan Di la había visto un par de veces, pero se sorprendió de verla en esos momentos

-Na Ra Sii-Dijo Jan Di con cortesía. Las chicas permanecieron calladas unos momentos-Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Jun Pyo?- Jan Di noto como la joven asistente la miraba con sorpresa.

-Se encuentra en estos momentos en Londres, creí que usted lo sabía- Jan Di no respondió, ¿Londres? Jun Pyo siempre le informaba cuando viajaba, sin embargo no había dicho nada _"Pues no es como si se hubiera dicho mucho estas semanas"_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Ya veo, ¿Sabes cuándo regresa?-

-En un principio tenía planeado regresar ayer pero me parece que los negocio allá se están extendiendo un poco. –Explico la joven a Jan Di. La ex nadadora simplemente asintió

-Creo que debo retirarme, gracias-Dijo Jan Di antes de salir corriendo de la oficina de Jun Pyo. Mientras esperaba el elevador, el nudo en la garganta se intensificaba, podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.

Entro al elevador diciéndose a sí misma que no lloraría, convenciéndose de que el hecho de que Jun Pyo no le hubiera dicho del viaje no significaba que la amara menos. Mirando al suelo salió del elevador, de pronto sintió que chocaba con alguien. Cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con un sorprendido Jun Pyo. Sin pensarlo, Jan Di lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al joven heredero aún más.

Jun Pyo se encontraba agotado, pero no quería regresar a casa aun, prefería trabajar un poco, a pesar de que su vuelo había aterrizado apenas unas horas antes, decidió ir a la oficina. Sin embargo nunca espero encontrarse con Geum Jan Di ¿Había sucedido algo?

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Jun Pyo, pero Jan Di no respondió ni se alejó de él, Jun Pyo intento apartarla así podría mirarla, sin embargo Jan Di no se lo permitió.-Jan Di…-Dijo Jun Pyo, sin corresponder aun el abrazo lo cual solo hizo que los ojos de Jan Di se humedecieran.-¿Sucede algo?-Intento de nuevo Jun Pyo, pero al no obtener respuesta comenzó a alejarse de Jan Di. Obteniendo como respuesta que ella se aferrara más a él

-Vamos a casa-Dijo ella en voz apenas audible, pero Jun Pyo la escucho. La tomo entre brazos y se dirigieron al auto. El chofer permaneció en silencio mientras ellos entraban al auto, Jan Di oculto su rostro con ayuda de su largo cabello. Cuando Jun Pyo estuvo de nuevo a su lado, oculto de nuevo el rostro en el pecho del chico.

-A la casa de Jan Di-Indico Jun Pyo. El chofer siguió las indicaciones del joven amo, había servido a Jun Pyo desde que este regreso de Estados Unidos, estaba un poco acostumbrado a la pareja, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, todo era diferente, podía sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente. Pero como un trabajador leal, se mantuvo callado, simplemente siguiendo las indicaciones de Goo Jun Pyo.

El camino no fue tan largo, sin embargo, para Jan Di fue agonizante, a pesar de que Jun Pyo no la alejo en cuanto oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico, tampoco la abrazo, podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Jun Pyo

-Hemos llegado-Informo el chofer-

-No apagues el auto-Indico Jun Pyo logrando que el corazón de Jan Di doliera. La ayudo a bajar, pero en cuanto ella piso la acera, él se dirigió de nuevo al auto.

-Espera-Dijo Jan Di tomando su mano

-Ya estás en casa Jan Di-Dijo Jun Pyo intentando apartar la mano de la chica

-¿No vas a subir?-Pregunto ella

-No-

-Por favor-Suplico Jan Di

-Fue tu decisión Jan Di-Dijo Jun Pyo. Jan Di lo soltó de inmediato entendiendo sus palabras

-Jun Pyo-Dijo ella a falta de palabras.

Pero Jun Pyo ya había subido al auto.

-Goo Jun Pyo-Grito ella, pero el auto se puso en marcha dejando a Jan Di llorando. Mientras miraba el auto alejarse, se preguntó si así se había sentido Jun Pyo años atrás, cuando ella se marchó en aquel autobús mientras él gritaba su nombre corriendo tras el autobús. ¿Había sentido ese dolor? ¿Ese vació? ¿Esa impotencia?

Jamás se había arrepentido tanto de hablar sin pensar. Entro al edificio, con el corazón roto, pensando que haría para poder recuperar a Jun Pyo.

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Woo Bin. Se encontraban en la sala del F4, Jun Pyo se encontraba sentado frente al televisor pero no prestaba atención al videojuego que por cierto llevaba diez minutos mostrando el mensaje de Game Over.

Ji Hoo se acercó y se paró junto a Woo Bin, curioso por saber que ocurría con el más escandaloso de sus amigos, además, había notado que Geum Jan Di no parecía estar bien. Yi Jeong se sentó a un lado de Jun Pyo y tomo el control de sus manos, finalizando el juego.

Pero Jun Pyo solo suspiro y se puso de pie

-Tiene que ver con Jan Di, estoy seguro-Dijo Woo Bin

-Creo que…-Dijo por fin Jun Pyo-Creo que ya no estamos comprometidos- Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, había pasado más de un año desde que Jan Di había dicho SI, sin embargo, los chicos se preguntaban constantemente cuando tendría lugar el feliz evento, pues a pesar de estar comprometidos, no lo habían anunciado nunca, y parecía que no tenían planes de casarse pronto.

-De que hablas-Dijo Yi Jeong sorprendido.

-Ella…ella dijo que no podía atar su vida a la mía en estos momentos-

-Bueno, probablemente se refiera a un futuro inmediato-Dijo Woo Bin intentando ser optimista, pero Jun Pyo se dejó caer en el sillón

-¿Has hablado de nuevo con ella?-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Ani, las cosas entre nosotros no han estado bien-

-Pues deberías de hablar con ella- Aconsejo Woo Bin

-No lo entienden-Dijo Jun Pyo-Y probablemente nunca lo entenderán, hace tiempo, cuando ella me dejo, dijo que siempre sería Goo Jun Pyo, heredero del Grupo ShinHwa para ella, eso es lo que no quiere, casarse con el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa-Explico Jun Pyo

-Eso lo dijo para que la dejaras ir-Dijo Ji Hoo con seriedad

-Lo dudo-Dijo Jun Pyo.

-Habla con ella-Aconsejo Yi Jeong. En ese momento el teléfono de Jun Pyo sonó. Se apartó para tomar la llamada de trabajo, sus amigos se miraron preocupados

-Todo es un malentendido, estoy seguro-Susurro Yi Jeong

-Lo mejor es no involucrarnos, Ji Hoo, por favor no te metas, deben arreglar esto por ellos mismos, no dudo que Jan Di ame a Jun Pyo, pero tengo un presentimiento que ella tiene miedo de todo lo que conlleva casarse con el heredero de Shin Hwa-Dijo Woo Bin

-Entendido-Dijo Ji Hoo, esta vez él no podría ser su ángel guardián, se quedaría mirando desde lejos como marchaban las cosas.

.

.

.

Geum Jan Di miraba el techo de su habitación, el apartamento se encontraba silencioso, extrañaba las visitas de Jun Pyo, extrañaba su risa en el pequeño apartamento. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Ella había dicho que si hace más de un año, sin embargo, fue demasiado, el primer evento al que asistió como su novia, fue abrumador por no decir una experiencia que la dejo marcada, los susurros constantes, asegurando que ella no era la mujer adecuada para un hombre de negocios, susurrando de sus orígenes, susurrando de su apariencia y comportamiento. El mundo en el que se movía Jun Pyo era un mundo peligroso. Los demás eventos no fueron mejores, siempre alguien susurraría, siempre alguien intentaría hacer que se separaran, si ella obtenía dichas reacciones de la gente siendo solo su novia, no se podía imaginar cómo sería afrontar ese mundo siendo su esposa. Las criticas serían mayores.

Además siempre estaban los que aseguraban que Jan Di era una caza fortunas, que solo quería a Jun Pyo por su dinero, por ello ella siempre rechazaba cualquier regalo demasiado caro como un departamento o un auto. Jun Pyo aseguraba que no era nada, pero para ella, era difícil. Incluso en el hospital, siempre rumoraban de la preferencia hacia Jan Di por ser la novia del dueño del hospital.

Si tan solo Jun Pyo fuera alguien común, pero no lo era.

-A pesar de todo lo amo- Dijo ella a la soledad del lugar. Había intentado no pensar en el futuro, pero era hora de hacerlo, de pensar en qué pasaría con ellos.

.

.

.

Era muy noche cuando salió de la oficina, se encontraba cansado, decidió cerrar los ojos un momento. Jun Pyo había tenido una semana demasiado pesada, estaba dejando absorberse por el trabajo, era preferible dormir-trabajar-dormir que pensar en todo lo que ocurría con su prometida, Geum Jan Di.

Jun Pyo no quería pensar en ello, aunque se mostrara como alguien seguro, la realidad era todo lo contrario, cuando se trataba de la mujer que amaba era el hombre más inseguro del planeta. El pasado había dejado marca en su corazón, nunca se había sentido demasiado seguro de que el amor de Jan Di era para él, siempre existía ese miedo de que prefiriera a Ji Hoo, o bien, que ella no lo amará, de hecho, uno de sus grandes temores era que Jan Di terminará odiándolo, sabía que una vida a su lado no sería fácil, sabía que su posición de CEO y heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa solamente incrementaba las posibilidades de darle una vida infeliz a Geum Jan Di.

No era tonto y por más que fingiera no darse cuenta, sabía que la gente hablaba de Jan Di, sabía que la llamaban una caza fortunas, la gente esperaba y esperaba que ella se equivocara para criticarla, para Jun Pyo era difícil, quería protegerla, quería que la gente no hablara de ella, pero su posición como uno de los empresarios más importantes de Corea del Sur impedían que eso pudiera pasar.

Jun Pyo quería darle lo mejor a Jan Di, estaba en posición de comprar lo que ella quisiera, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba. Ahí no acababan sus problemas, cada que él preguntaba por una fecha para la boda, ella solo alargaba el asunto. Cada vez le daba más miedo, miedo que ella cancelara el compromiso.

-Señor, hemos llegado- Jun Pyo asintió y descendió del auto, bastante cansado y triste, no había sabido nada de Jan Di en días, lo único que sabía era lo que el guardaespaldas asignado a ella le informaba cada noche. Extrañaba pasar el tiempo con ella, pero dadas las circunstancias, temía que su presencia en el apartamento de Jan Di no fuera bien recibido.

Entro a la casa, se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró a su madre.

-Jun Pyo-Dijo ella en tono amable, a Jun Pyo le había costado acostumbrarse un poco a esta nueva faceta de su madre, pero era preferible a siempre temer sus encuentros

-Hola-Dijo el en tono cansado, su madre noto que algo no estaba bien

-Has estado llegando tarde, sé que te gusta pasar tiempo con Jan Di pero debes descansar un poco-Comento ella, sin embargo, no esperaba ver esa reacción en el rostro de su hijo, una mirada adolorida fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Estaba en el trabajo-

-Ya veo, sé que la empresa es importante pero no queremos que enfermes-Dijo a cambio su madre, no queriendo indagar más en que sucedía con Jan Di, su hijo asintió y subió a la habitación dispuesto a dormir.

Cuando Jun Pyo se retiró, Kang Hee Soo tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Secretario Jung, necesito ayuda- Dijo ella antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

.

.

.

Jan Di había decidido esforzarse más en su estancia, era buena estabilizando a los pacientes, pero aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, quería ser cirujana, le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero ese era su objetivo. Tendría que esforzarse. Ese día había asistido a una operación bastante larga, su Sunbae le había permitido participar en la operación, sin embargo había sido un proceso agotador.

Mientras viajaba en el autobús, se encontraba feliz, no podía esperar a contarle su experiencia a Jun Pyo, fue entonces que recordó cómo era la situación entre ellos en aquel momento, se sintió triste, quería hablar con él, pero su orgullo lo estaba impidiendo.

Suspiro mientras se dirigía al departamento, miro hacia atrás y vio a su guardaespaldas, sabía que Jun Pyo le había asignado protección desde que se fue a Estados Unidos. Ya se había acostumbrado. Subió las escaleras que la llevaría a su sencillo piso, entonces se detuvo, tenía visitas, y ciertamente eran inesperadas.

-Geum Jan Di-Dijo Kang Hee So, Jan Di hizo una reverencia y se acercó a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo, invito a pasar a la madre de Jun Pyo, estaba nerviosa. Encendió la luz e hizo sentar a su invitada en la sala, se dirigió a hacer un poco de té en la pequeña cocina. Cuando estuvo listo, se sentó frente a Madame Kang

-Es un lugar acogedor-Dijo Hee So, entablando conversación, ambas mujeres se sentían incomodas, a pesar de que ahora se toleraban, aún era difícil y extraño para ellas convivir.

-Gracias- Dijo Jan Di

-Iré al grano-Dijo Hee Soo, Jan Di suspiro esperando algún reproche, sabía que la madre de Jun Pyo no era su fan ni mucho menos.- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?-

Jan Di se sorprendió por su pregunta, definitivamente nunca esperó eso.-No sé de qué…-

-Mi hijo se ha estado matando en el trabajo, claramente algo paso entre ustedes, se ve triste y decaído- Jan Di miro al suelo, podía imaginar las ojeras de Jun Pyo, su mal humor, no comiendo ni durmiendo adecuadamente.-Es claro que algo sucedió entre ustedes, el Secretario Jung me ha dicho que no se han visto en casi un mes- Jan Di sintió sus ojos humedecerse, ella era fuerte, pero no esta vez, se sentía culpable-Aprendí a aceptar que eras buena para mi hijo, pero el hecho de que lo acepte no quiere decir que dejare que juegues con sus sentimientos y lo hagas sufrir

Jan Di no pudo más, comenzó a llorar. Kang Hee Soo la miro sorprendida

-No soy buena para él, no quería lastimarlo, enserio no quería-Dijo sin pensar-Es demasiado difícil estar con él, él es el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa, yo solo soy una estudiante-

Kang Hee Soo se removió incomoda en su asiento

-Así que de eso se trata todo-Dijo ella-No, no eres lo suficientemente buena para el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa-Dijo fríamente, Jan Di la miro –Pero siempre me demostraste que eras buena para Goo Jun Pyo, mi hijo- Jan Di se sorprendió-Es hora de que decidas, ¿Podrás estar a su lado? Si no crees poder con ello, lo mejor será que te marches de su vida, no lo hieras más, si vas a quedarte, has un esfuerzo- Dijo Madame Kang dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espere…-Dijo Jan Di tomando su mano-Lo amo-

-A veces el amor no es suficiente-

-Lo será- Dijo ella. Madame Kang asintió y se marchó, una vez fuera, sonrió. Si, Geum Jan Di era buena para su hijo.

.

.

.

A/N Espero que les agrade esta historia, espero sus opiniones y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos

Cari


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N: Antes de este nuevo capítulo quisiera solicitar su ayuda, mi querida amiga Jayjayzek no ha podido actualizar sus historias debido a que su gobierno ha prohibido el sitio de Fanfiction, pero podemos ayudarla con una firma, les agradecería mucho si me apoyan en esto. Aquí les dejo el enlace, solo quiten los espacios

www. thepetitionsite es/ takeaction / 488/ 894/ 846/

Sin más por el momento, les dejo el último capítulo de esta historia. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS J

.

.

Jun Pyo se dirigió al auto, estaba tan cansado, había logrado cerrar un trato importante con una empresa alemana. Había sido demasiado complicada, pero aquella empresa alemana era la mejor en cuanto a helados y serían un gran plus para los Centros Comerciales Shin Hwa, había sido demasiado complicado pues muchos opinaban que era mejor seguir con marcas locales, pero necesitaban variedad, además, con esto impulsaría a las marcas locales a mejorar.

Cerró los ojos un momento, unos minutos después, estaba dormido profundamente. El chofer sonrió, el plan saldría a la perfección.

Jun Pyo se despertó desorientado.

-No has estado durmiendo bien-Dijo una voz a su lado logrando sorprender al joven heredero.

-Ya!-Dijo sorprendido

-Vamos-

Jun Pyo salió del auto aun sorprendido, confuso pero además desorientado, no estaban en su casa, eso era un hecho.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En una de las tantas casas que tiene Woo Bin a las afueras de la Ciudad-

-Geum Jan Di-Llamo él, ella lo miro y sonrió, pero no dijo nada, él la siguió, con curiosidad.

La casa era relativamente pequeña pero lujosa, se encontraba a las afueras de Seul. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Jun Pyo se sorprendió de encontrar la cena lista, esperándolos, Jan Di le sonrió y le indico que tomara asiento, comenzaron a cenar en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Comieron poco, y cuando terminaron, Jan Di se puso de pie y se dirigieron a la sala, se encontraba medio oscura iluminada solamente por algunas velas dándoles un ambiente más íntimo, Jan Di estaba nerviosa, se sentó en un sillón y Jun Pyo la siguió, sentándose a su lado

-Jun Pyo..-Dijo ella-Por favor, necesito decirte algunas cosas y quiero que primero me escuches-Jun Pyo la miro, podía notar que la chica se encontraba nerviosa e incómoda. Se sentó en silencio, con una expresión impasible esperando escuchar a Jan Di-Siempre he tenido problemas con tu nombre, salir con Goo Jun Pyo no es tan simple, la gente me mira, preguntándose qué pudiste ver en mí, una chica simple, común, preguntándose qué artes use para seducirte, mirándome como una caza fortunas, es demasiado difícil para mí vivir con esa presión sobre mis hombros-Explico ella, noto como él seguía en silencio, se sorprendió por ello-Por eso rechazo todos tus regalos, porque si los acepto me sentiré como una caza fortunas. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero mi orgullo es un problema para ambos. Te amo Jun Pyo, quiero estar contigo, aprenderé a lidiar con todo lo que conlleva ser la prometida…-Jan Di no termino la frase pues Jun Pyo la beso, la había extrañado tanto

-Tonta-Dijo él, pero antes de que ella pudiera reclamar, él la besaba de nuevo. Jan Di correspondió gustosa a los besos de Jun Pyo. Pensando no por primera vez lo afortunada que era tenerlo en su vida lo bien que la hacían sentir sus besos. Jan Di no supo cuánto tiempo se besaron, pero cuando finalmente se separaron, noto que se encontraba recostada en el sillón con Jun Pyo intentando que su peso no la aplastara.

-Entonces ¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿Seguimos estando juntos?-Pregunto Jun Pyo. Jan Di toco su rostro delicadamente, notando la inseguridad en la mirada de Jun Pyo

-Me quedaré contigo-Y esas palabras bastaron para que ambos se besaran de nuevo.

.

.

.

Jan Di sonreía mientras sus dedos recorrían lentamente el pecho de Jun Pyo, se encontraban acostados en la alfombra, se sorprendieron un poco al encontrar una pequeña manta con la cual cubrieron sus cuerpos, Jun Pyo acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Jan Di, ambos disfrutaban del silencio, felices de estar de nuevo en los brazos del otro.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-Dijo Jun Pyo rompiendo el silencio, Jan Di lo miro y comprendió a que se refería, suspiro y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Jun Pyo, sin embargo, Jun Pyo tomo su barbilla y la alzo para que ella lo mirará a los ojos.

-Por miedo….por orgullo-Admitió ella-No soy buena para el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa, eso es un hecho-

-Eres todo lo que necesito-Dijo él con sinceridad logrando una sonrisa en ella

-Es por ello que intentare encajar más en tu mundo, tu siempre intentas hacer las cosas que yo quiero o intentas encajar en mi mundo, es por ello que intentare encajar en el tuyo-

-Solo se tu misma, no quiero que cambies-Le dijo él

-Araso-Dijo ella abrazándolo mas

-Deberíamos buscar una habitación, aunque la alfombra no está mal creo que deberíamos dormir en una cama-Dijo Jun Pyo, Jan Di asintió y ambos tomaron su ropa y se marcharon a una de las habitaciones, ambos durmieron cómodamente en los brazos del otro.

.

.

.

Jan Di prefería estar el algún otro lugar pero el evento era importante para el grupo Shin Hwa, se trataba de la presentación del nuevo teléfono celular de Shin Hwa. No era un evento tan elegante, Jan Di vestía un vestido casual color uva que le hacía resaltar su blanca piel, el cabello lo llevaba recogido a un lado. Se encontraba cerca de una de las mesas de aperitivos, Jun Pyo la había dejado sola un momento pues unos empresarios se acercaron a hablar con él.

Tomo una copa de vino blanco, cuando se giró, escucho a un grupo de mujeres susurrando

-Ojala algo le pasara a esa mujer, no puedo entender que vio Jun Pyo en ella, no tiene clase ni es elegante como nosotros- Jan Di se congelo al notar que hablaban de ella. Se sintió molesta, sin embargo sintió un brazo tomando su cintura, cuando miro, era Jun Pyo, él también había escuchado las palabras de aquellas mujeres, quería correrlas de ahí, sin embargo, se le ocurrió algo mejor.

-Hola cariño-Dijo Jun Pyo lo suficientemente alto para que aquellas mujeres la escucharan. –Vamos-Dijo tomando su mano para después darle un beso en la frente. Jan Di sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después miro a aquellas mujeres quienes la fulminaban con la mirada y sonrió, era la mujer maravilla, no se dejaría amedrentar por las palaras de ese tipo de personas, no más.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el resto del F4, la sonrisa de Jan Di se esfumo cuando noto la mirada de enojo y de vulnerabilidad en Ga Eul

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Dijo a Yi Jeong, sin embargo, Woo Bin negó con la cabeza indicándole a Jan Di que no era culpa del alfarero, Yi Jeong lucia molesto.

-No las escuches Ga Eul-Dijo Yi Jeong, suplicándole, Jan Di y Jun Pyo comprendieron que seguramente alguna mujer maliciosa había molestado a Ga Eul. Ga Eul puso su mejor sonrisa y asintió.

-Vamos al tocador-Dijo Jan Di tomando la mano de Ga Eul. Ambas caminaron hacia el servicio de mujeres, Jan Di puso el seguro a la puerta después de asegurarse que nadie más se encontraba en el servicio. Ga Eul miraba al suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo la ex nadadora

-Yo…¿Enserio crees que no soy tan bonita como para salir con Yi Jeong?- Jan Di la miro con sorpresa-Esas mujeres, dijeron que no era el tipo de Yi Jeong, que él solo salía con mujeres bonitas-

-Están celosas, la reputación de Yi Jeong como casanova no ayuda Ga Eul, pero déjame decirte algo, eres hermosa, elegante y por supuesto tienes un alma muy sincera, es por ello que Yi Jeong Sunbae se enamoró de ti- Dijo Jan Di logrando hacer sonrojar a su amiga. -Escucha Ga Eul, no eres la única que se preocupa de no ser suficiente para que el hombre que amas te amé de vuelta, pero…debemos enfrentar ese miedo-Dijo Jan Di. Ga Eul sonrió y asintió-Fighting!-

-Fighting!-

Ambas sonrieron, se apresuraron a retocar su maquillaje y salieron a buscar a los chicos. Cuando los encontraron, algunas mujeres los rodeaban, Jan Di se molestó un poco, pero tomo la mano de Ga Eul, dirigiéndose a ellos, al acercarse escucharon que les decían aquellas chicas

-Oppa, no entiendo cómo puedes salir con esa pordiosera-Dijo una de ellas a Goo Jun Pyo, quien tomó del brazo a la atrevida chica con fuerza

-No la vuelvas a llamar así o me asegurare que te arrepientas el resto de tus días-Amenazo Jun Pyo las chicas se alejaron de Jun Pyo y se dirigieron a YI Jeong

-Oppa, después del evento podríamos ir a tu estudio para divertirnos-

-No gracias-Dijo Yi Jeong intentando alejarse de ellas

-Oppa anda, estamos seguras que tu novia no te da todo lo que nosotras podemos darte-

-No hables de mi novia como si la conocieras, ahora largo- Dijo con tono amenazador Yi Jeong

Las chicas iban a protestar pero esta vez fue Song Woo Bin quien hablo

-Les recomiendo que no vuelvan a hacer esos comentarios acerca de las novias de mis amigos, ellas valen más que todas ustedes juntas.

Las chicas comenzaron a protestar pero los chicos se marcharon, Jan Di y Ga Eul los siguieron

-Odio que siempre sea lo mismo-Dijo molesto Yi Jeong

-Lo sé, esas mujeres deberían desaparecer- Dijo Jun Pyo

-Algún día entenderán que no tienen oportunidad con ustedes-Comento casualmente Woo Bin

-Woo Bin tiene razón, algún día entenderán-Los chicos asintieron ante las palabras de Ji Hoo, tranquilizándose. Jan Di y Ga Eul finalmente se acercaron a ellos, Yi Jeong recibió a Ga Eul con una sonrisa sincera, mientras Jun Pyo la acerco a él

-No te alejes de mí en el evento, me temo que hay demasiadas chicas venenosas por ahí-

-Puedo defenderme-Dijo Jan Di

-Lo sé, pero no quiero tener que sacarte de prisión por golpearlas-Jan Di le pego en el brazo mientras los demás reían. El evento termino una hora después. Todos se separaron, Jan Di y Jun Pyo salieron un poco más tarde, se vieron acosados por algunos reporteros que no paraban de lanzar preguntas acerca de su noviazgo e inminente boda, pero ninguno dijo nada. Cuando subieron al auto, Jan Di noto que Jun Pyo permanecía callado, ella quería escuchar lo que sabía que él preguntaría, sin embargo la pregunta jamás llegó.

.

.

.

-No te preguntará pronto-Dijo Yi Jeong mientras le servía un poco de té a Jan Di. Había pasado una semana desde el evento y él no había preguntado acerca de si ella ya había pensado en alguna fecha para la boda. En otras ocasiones, cuando los reporteros preguntarían acerca de las posibles fechas para una boda Jun Pyo le preguntaba a Jan Di si había pensado en ello, por supuesto ella siempre daba largas. Jan Di se sentía sorprendida pues él no había preguntado nada. Jan Di se encontró a si misma dirigiéndose al estudio de Yi Jeong para pedir su opinión-¿No crees que es lógico? Cuantas veces te ha preguntado y tú le has dado largas.-Dijo Yi Jeong con condescendencia

Jan Di lo miro con culpabilidad-Entonces no me preguntará-

-Al menos no de momento, entiende que no quiere presionarte, tiene miedo de que te alejes-Explico Yi Jeong

-Ya veo-Dijo Jan Di, ahora entendía un poco como debía sentirse Jun Pyo. Una idea vino a su mente y sonrió

-Me parece que la chica maravilla tiene una idea- Dijo Yi Jeong

-Te veré después Sunbae-Dijo Jan Di despidiéndose y saliendo a prisa del estudio lo cual casi logra que choque con su mejor amiga-Ga Eul-Dijo Jan Di

-Jan Di- Dijo su amiga con sorpresa-¿Qué hacías aquí?-

-Vine a toma té, nos vemos después- Ga Eul miro con confusión a su amiga

-Llegaste-Dijo Yi jeong quien había salido del estudio

-Si…¿Qué sucede?-Dijo ella

-Ni idea, vamos, preparé té- Ga Eul tomo su mano y siguió a Yi Jeong.

.

.

.

Kang Hee Soo disfrutaba leyendo, se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón al lado de su esposo. Era una tarde un poco lluviosa pero no importaba cuando estabas en casa. Un toque en la puerta la hizo alejarse de su lectura, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con el Mayordomo Lee y con Geum Jan Di

-Señora, señor, la señorita Jan Di-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y alejándose. Jan Di sonrió a ambos, Hee Soo dejo a un lado su libro mientras su esposo se ponía de pie para saludar a Jan Di, para Goo Byun Hyun, Jan Di era definitivamente parte de la familia.

-Ya no habías venido a visitarme-Reclamo el señor Goo, Jan Di se disculpó, después ambos tomaron asiento

-Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo Hee Soo tranquilamente aunque de modo serio

-Yo, vine a pedir un favor, yo sola no podría hacerlo-Dijo logrando despertar la curiosidad del matrimonio.

Ambos escucharon atentamente, sorprendidos, pero dispuestos a ayudar.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo una pijamada?-Pregunto Jun Pyo a sus amigos, se encontraban en la habitación de Jun Pyo, todos con sus pijamas puestas y haciendo diferentes cosas

-Solo porque sí-Dijo Woo Bin con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo más

-Como sea-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Bebamos-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Me parece que si bebemos, Ji Hoo quedará en coma- Dijo riendo Woo Bin

-Inténtenlo-Dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar y beber, tres horas después todos estaban suficientemente borrachos como para tener coherencia en sus acciones y en sus palabras.

-¿Qué se necesita para que un casanova duerma frustrado por la noche?-Dijo Woo Bin con una sonrisa somnolienta causada por el alcohol. Ji Hoo rio bajo mientras Jun Pyo negaba con la cabeza-Ver a Ga Eul antes de dormir- Todos rieron en voz alta excepto el joven alfarero

-Yah! Que tonterías dices- Dijo molesto, saco su teléfono y marco un número, Ji Hoo hizo a sus amigos callarse con un gesto exagerado-Ga Eul-Dijo Yi Jeong-Eres enserio hermosa…-Dijo con una sonrisa suave mientras los demás reían por lo bajo-Yah, ¿Ga Eul?-Miro su teléfono-Esta cosa no funciona-

Los chicos rieron mucho tiempo y casi al amanecer cayeron dormidos, solo para despertar por la tarde con dolor de cabeza y sedientos

-Hacia mucho que no bebíamos así-Dijo Yi Jeong sujetando su cabeza

-No grites-Dijo Ji Hoo seriamente.

Nana los miro desde la puerta con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando como antes los chicos jugaban todo el día, ahora eran todos unos hombres. Sabía que la sorpresa que le darían a Jun Pyo le haría muy feliz

.

.

.

Apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, pero comenzaba a atardecer, era viernes, Jun Pyo tomo algunos documentos y se marchó de la oficina, estaba un poco estresado por el trabajo. Cuando subió al auto, recargo la cabeza un momento en el respaldo, pero se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, no tenía idea donde se encontraba. Escucho que alguien abría la puerta de auto y se encontró a nada más y nada menos que Chu Ga Eul. Parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido por verla ahí, peor además noto que la ropa que traía puesta no era usual a menos que te dirigieras a un evento importante

-¿Ga Eul?-Dijo Jun Pyo, la chica sonrió

-Jun Pyo Sunbae, alguien ha preparado una sorpresa para ti, yo solo soy una mensajera, te guiare a tu sorpresa. Pero primero, debes cambiarte de ropa, vamos-La chica lo saco del auto, Jun Pyo pudo notar un poco de su alrededor, se encontraban en un lugar un poco alejado de la civilización. Entraron a un pequeño edificio, Ga Eul lo dirigió a una habitación. –Te dejare para que te cambies, volveré en 20 minutos-Dijo la chica cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Jun Pyo aún se encontraba confuso, noto el traje que colgaba cerca del closet de la habitación, decidió seguir la corriente, se cambió. Cuando termino de vestirse se miró confusamente al espejo, era un esmoquin sencillo pero elegante, le quedaba perfectamente. Un ligero toque en la puerta interrumpió las dudas en su mente.

-Jun Pyo Sunbae-Escucho llamar a Ga Eul

-Estoy listo-Dijo Jun Pyo, la chica entro y sonrió, el vestido de ella era de color vino, opaco, su cabello caía en ondas. La chica se acerco

-Tendré que vendar tus ojos-Dijo ella. Jun Pyo iba a protestar pero comprendió que todo era parte de la sorpresa, así que de mala gana dejo que la chica cubriera sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda.

-Gracias Ga Eul, nosotros nos podemos encargar ahora-Escucho a Woo Bin

-Bin?-Dijo Jun Pyo, lo escucho reír

-Anda Jun Pyo, nos están esperando-Dijo Woo Bin, sintió que dos personas lo tomaban de los brazos y lo guiaban. Subió algunas escaleras, pero finalmente sintió la brisa de otoño golpear su rostro. Alguien más lo guio.

-Aquí-Dijo quien reconoció como Ji Hoo. Finalmente la venda fue removida de sus ojos y pudo ver a su alrededor, estaban en una gran azotea, con algunas luces iluminando el lugar, noto que había algunas sillas, él se encontraba cerca de un arco de flores… _¿Un arco de flores?_ Pensó, después miro a sus amigos que se encontraban parados a su lado, todos sonriéndole con alegría. Miro a las sillas y noto a sus padres, a su hermana y a su esposo, después noto a la madre y al hermano de Jan Di, Mathew, Michelle y Joseph, sus más cercanos amigos de la universidad, noto a un par de amigos de Geum Jan Di, al abuelo de Ji Hoo, los padres de Woo Bin y el hermano de Yi Jeong junto con su esposa, Nana, el secretario Jung, el señor Lee. Ji Hoo se retiró de su lado golpeando amistosamente su hombro y se alejó, tomo un violín y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, entonces los pocos asistentes se pusieron de pie, Jun Pyo giro al pasillo entre las sillas y vio entrar a Ga Eul, seguida de Jae Kyung, ambas con sonrisas en el rostro, y… _¿Ramos de flores?_ Jun Pyo comenzaba a entender que sucedía cuando por fin apareció, Geum Jan Di, iba tomada del brazo de su padre, vestida de blanco. Jun Pyo se encontraba en shock, _Te estas casando_ grito su mente, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro cuando Jan Di sonrió, a pesar de ser de noche y que las luces eran tenues, la belleza de Jan Di le dejo sin aliento, cuando el padre de Jan Di y Jan Di llegaron a donde se encontraba Jun Pyo, el joven se inclinó mostrando respeto

-Atesórala mucho-Dijo el padre de Jan Di

-Deh Abeoji-Dijo Jun Pyo, cuando tomo la mano de Jan Di, su sonrisa se ensancho más si era posible-¿Qué está pasando?-Dijo Jun Pyo aun sonriendo, la risa de Jan Di pudo escucharse

-Nos estamos casando tonto-

-Pero porque…-

-Porque dije que sí, he alargado mucho este momento-Dijo ella. Jun Pyo sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió. Jun Pyo miro de nuevo a sus amigos y familia, sonriendo, miro a la familia de Jan Di, feliz, era perfecto, una boda sencilla, íntima con la mujer que amaba, bajo el cielo estrellado de otoño

-¿Podemos comenzar?-Jun Pyo se giró al oficiante de la boda, y asintió.

Ji Hoo termino de tocar la melodía y tomo asiento, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin lo siguieron al igual que Ga Eul y Jae Kyung.

Los presentes sonreían, felices porque la joven pareja por fin se casaría. Había un fotógrafo que se encargó de capturar momentos clave de la ceremonia. A pesar de no haber tenido nada preparado de antemano, los votos de Jun Pyo lograron hacer que la mujer maravilla derramara unas cuantas lagrimas

-Yo, Goo Jun Pyo, te tomo a ti Geum Jan Di como mi legitima esposa, mi mejor amiga, mi único amor, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, prometo trabajar cada día para hacerte feliz, prometo cada día amarte más, porque eres la única persona en este mundo que puede hacerme feliz, prometo estar a tu lado para aprender a ser una mejor persona cada día. Prometo amarte en esta vida y en las vidas que sigan-

Jan Di sonreía mientas las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

-Yo Geum Jan Di, te tomo a ti Goo Jun Pyo como mi legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la tristeza y en la pobreza, prometo hacerte feliz y amarte como mereces cada día en esta vida y en las que siguen-

Ambos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando la ceremonia termino, los presentes aplaudieron con alegría mientras la joven pareja se besaba por primera vez como esposo y esposa. Jun Pyo abrazo a Jan Di

-Siempre me sorprendes- Dijo Jun Pyo

-Lo sé- Dijo ella

-Ahora estas atada a mi Geum Jan Di-Ella rio ante sus palabras

-Siempre lo estuve-Ambos se separaron y recibieron los abrazos del pequeño grupo de asistentes. Cuando terminaron de tomar las fotos, todos se sentaron para compartir una cena íntima pues el número de invitados así lo permitió

-Así que explícame, ya estamos casados pero como se te ocurrió todo esto-Dijo Jun Pyo mirando a su ahora esposa. Ella no había dejado de sonreír toda la noche.

-Simplemente se me ocurrió, si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto jamás nos casaríamos, y yo quería comenzar mi vida a tu lado, cuando se me ocurrió, quise darte una sorpresa, tu familia ayudo demasiado con esto.-

Jun Pyo asintió, tomo su mano y la beso. Jan Di sonrió

-Pero no prepare nada para la luna de miel…- Dijo Jun Pyo, pero Jan Di le dio un beso en la mejilla, silenciándolo

-Yo me encargue de eso, pero aún queda el tema de donde viviremos-Dijo Jan Di

-No te preocupes por ello-Dijo Jun Pyo con una sonrisa-De hecho, eso ya está listo, ¿Cierto Woo Bin?-Woo Bin los miro

-Por supuesto Bro!, todo está listo-

-Solo hay que trasladar las cosas de Jan Di y las mías-

-Yo me encargo de eso hermanito-Dijo Jun Hee

-Gracias Nonna-

-Fue una gran boda Jun Pyo pero nada como la despedida de soltero-Comentó Woo Bin, Yi Jeong sonrió mientras Jun Pyo los miraba con confusión

-¿De qué hablan? No tuve despedida de soltero-

-Fue la pijamada-Explico Ji Hoo

-¿Qué? Vaya solo ustedes pensarían en hacer algo así-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Fue divertido bro-Dijo Woo Bin, Jun Pyo sonrió pues era verdad, fue un divertido momento con sus hermanos

La cena transcurrió con alegría

-Bien chicos, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos-Dijo Jan Di. Todos aplaudieron y les hicieron bromas capaces de sonrojar a los recién casados.

Cuando estuvieron en el auto. Jan Di se acurruco junto a Jun Pyo

-Te amo-Dijo ella tímidamente, a pesar de los años, aun le costaba ser más expresiva

-Yo más-Dijo Jun Pyo besando su frente.

.

.

.

La luna de miel fue organizada por Jan Di, y claro, pagada por los padres de Jun Pyo. Fueron tres semanas donde ambos pudieron disfrutar de sus primeros días como recién casados, Jan Di quería conocer Europa así que pasearon por Francia, Italia y Grecia, una semana en cada destino. Jan Di disfruto de la atención total de su esposo, pues dejo a cargo a Jun Hee y el secretario Jung en temas de la empresa.

Ambos se llenaron de recuerdos, amorosos y hermosos recuerdos. Ambos sintieron nostalgia a su regreso a Corea, pero el mundo real los esperaba. Un auto los esperaba en el aeropuerto. Jun Pyo se encontraba nervioso.

-Ahora me dirás donde viviremos- Dijo Jan Di

-Ya lo veras-

Llegaron a una zona que denotaba exclusividad, Jan Di sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a una reja que poco después se abrió, el camino fue corto pero finalmente ella vio una casa de buen tamaño, no tan grande como la casa de los padres de Jun Pyo, pero si era una casa grande, sin embargo, un nudo se hizo en su garganta cuando salieron del auto. El diseño de la vivienda a pesar del tamaño era acogedor. Cubrió su boca con su mano.

-Esta casa…-Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es la que dibujaste tiempo atrás, por supuesto Woo Bin perfecciono el diseño original- Explico Jun Pyo. Jan Di lo abrazo, recordando cuando se le ocurrió el diseño

 _Flashback_

 _Era ya de noche, Jan Di casi terminaba la cena mientras Jun Pyo preparaba un pastel, mientras estuvo en Estados Unidos, aprendió muchas cosas entre ellas, cocinar. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, ambos se sentaron a disfrutar la comida_

 _-Cuando nos casemos-Dijo Jun Pyo-Definitivamente viviremos en una casa enorme-Dijo él_

 _-Yah! No tan enorme-Dijo ella_

 _-¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera?-Pregunto él con curiosidad_

 _-Ummm-Dijo ella pensando un momento, se puso de pie y tomo una hoja de papel y un lápiz, se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a dibujar. El dibujo era de una casa sencilla, pero acogedora._

 _-¿No es muy simple?-_

 _-No, claro debe tener una piscina-Agrego Jan Di. Jun Pyo sonrió y asintió_

 _Fin Flashback_

-Gracias-Susurro ella. Ambos entraron, Jan Di quedo impresionada por la decoración, era un balance perfecto entre elegancia y modernidad, pero además daba un aire hogareño

-Si quieres cambiar algo, solo debes decirme que y le informare a Woo Bin-Dijo Jun Pyo

La cocina era grande, e incluso podían comer ahí, la sala el comedor y la sala de estar eran espacios grandes, una biblioteca y un estudio, los muebles eran de colores crema mientras que las paredes daban luz a las habitaciones. El garaje era espacioso, al menos 5 autos cabrían ahí, el jardín trasero era enorme, y ahí estaba, la piscina de buen tamaño, Jan Di se emocionó. La casa consistía en dos pisos, en el piso de arriba había al menos 6 habitaciones y un estudio, además de la terraza donde podrían reunirse varias personas.

-Son muchas habitaciones-Dijo Jan Di

-El F4 puede quedarse, además cuando tengamos familia…- Comento él, ella asintió y sonrió. Habían hablado de ello, esperarían al menos año y medio para tener hijos. –Esta es nuestra habitación-Dijo Jun Pyo abriendo la puerta de la habitación más alejada, era casi tan grande como la de Jun Pyo en casa de sus padres, claro que el decorado era demasiado distinto, el closet era una pequeña habitación aledaña, el baño era espacioso, la habitación tenía un sillón, dos escritorios pequeños, un tocador para Jan Di, y claro una cama de buen tamaño. Habia un balcón y cerca del balcón un telescopio. Había fotos de ambos por toda la habitación. Jan Di mordió su labio, era enorme, pero no podía esperar menos del heredero del Grupo ShinHwa, y a pesar del tamaño, se sentía en casa. Sintió los brazos de Jun Pyo rodear su cintura

-¿Te agrada?-

-Deh…aunque podríamos cambiar un poco la decoración del salón-Comento ella

-Tienes luz verde para hacer los cambios que quieras-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Y el personal…Dijo Jan Di

-No serán tantas personas, lo prometo-Dijo el dando un beso en su nuca. Jan Di se giró y abrazo a su esposo

-Gracias-Una palabra simple pero cargada de mucho significado

-Para ti, lo que sea-Respondió él antes de besarla.

.

.

.

Jun Pyo entro a su habitación en silencio, había sido un viaje bastante desgastante, pero por fin estaba en casa. Encontró a su esposa acurrucada en la cama abrazando el peluche rosa que le regalo hace algunos años por su cumpleaños. Con cuidado, se puso su pijama y se recostó, abrazándola

-Llegaste-Susurro ella

-Shh duerme-Dijo él, ella se giró y lo abrazo para después suspirar

-Te extrañe- Dijo ella

-Yo también, anda duerme-Dijo él

-Araso-Dijo ella. Jun Pyo sonrió, después de tantos problemas, después de pelear tanto contra el mundo, ahora tenía un hogar al que llegar, Jan Di era su hogar. A pesar de todas las veces que se hirieron mutuamente con palabras, el amor los había hecho salir adelante. El amor era lo más fuerte que existía entre ambos

.

.

.

FIN

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, nos leemos pronto

Cari


End file.
